Lose Control
by TheNightIsAlmostOver
Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control. Between Sheets Sequel.
1. Say You Will

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_An- This is part 2 of Between Sheets. I hope you enjoy._

Usually after a mission, the proper procedure is to rest for a week before returning back to work or another mission. Lady Tsunade was a stickler for this rule, and though she had given Sakura at least two weeks to recuperate from her wounds and broken bones, it didn't last. Sakura had spent a full, restless day at home before returning to her medic uniform and back to making her rounds.

She ignored the frown Shizune gave her and even managed to force a smile throughout the day. Her heart raced the first couple of times someone commented on her engagement or fiancé, but by the end of the day, she had her responses and smiles rehearsed so much she was even starting to believe them.

The last hour of her shift was, like always, filing the reports and patient confidentiality papers. She sat in her little box of an office where the desk was shoved back against the corner with only enough room for her to slide in behind it. Her three stacked filing cabinets were against the opposite wall, all locked with a white card on the front of each drawer labeled with A-F, G-R, S-Z.

Sakura sat in the leather chair and stared down at the papers in front of her, one hand clutching the stapler tightly. She had done so well the past few days. Her mind was filled with so much that she refused to think about Kakashi. She had busied herself with Kyo, with catching up with Ino and Hinata, with work….but now…

Now that it was the last hour of her shift and her work was becoming a mindless repetition of sort, staple, and file, her thoughts drifted to the place she was trying hard not to let it go to. The last she had seen of Kakashi was when they signed in at the station at the gates of the village. He hadn't said a word to her. Not that she would have responded.

Truthfully, Sakura didn't understand why she was so hurt.

She should be thankful that he was strong enough to break it off. What she didn't need right now was someone coming between her and her fiancé. Even though it was her that threw herself at Kakashi in the first place, Sakura knew she had to accept the fact that it was over.

'_No more thoughts about him. None. Don't think about him in anyway, his voice, his laugh, his face…'_

Of course she could never forget that face. How could she? There would never be a force strong enough in the world to make her forget the moment he let her see him, or how incredibly handsome he was…Sakura's eyes closed as she tried to force the thoughts from her head.

She tried to focus on any thought other than the way his mouth felt against hers, or the slight stubble on his cheeks that scraped her breasts and stomach as he made his way down…She could feel her thighs tighten as the memory sprung up of Kakashi between her legs, using his tongue in ways she had only imagined—

"Sakura."

Gasping, Sakura let go of the stapler and clutched her chest as it fell to the floor with a clang. Shizune blinked in surprise as she stared back at the pink haired kunoichi in surprise. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Blushing, Sakura stooped to pick up the stapler and set it on her desk. "I'm fine. I was just…dozing off I think."

"I just wanted to ask if you could cover a lunch break. There's a patient waiting on a check-up in room 212. Nothing big." She handed the file folder over before turning on her heel to leave Sakura alone, still glowing red. Taking a deep breath, Sakura grabbed the folder, smoothed her hair back under her cap and stalked off toward the elevators.

She quickly swept her thoughts under the rug in the back of her mind and cursed herself for letting it ever come up. There was no way she would even acknowledge the wetness in her panties, either. She chose to ignore it altogether and focused solely on room 212.

The door was closed and she knocked quickly before entering. Flipping the folder open, Sakura stepped in and glanced down at the name on the top of the file. Hatake Kakashi.

Her heart froze in her chest and she could feel her stomach drop to the floor. Kakashi stood next to the examination bed and turned at the sound of her gasp. Several long moments passed in silence as Sakura debated on going through with the exam or running out of the room altogether. The latter would prove to be rather embarrassing so, she cleared her throat instead, still unable to find the words to say. What could she say? Oh, hi, let's just forget we ever saw each other naked and get on with this?

Well, technically she never saw him naked.

Damnit.

With cheeks flushing, Sakura set the folder down on the counter than ran along the side of the room and let the door close with a soft click behind her. Her hand hesitated on the door knob as she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I won't be offended if you would rather ask someone else to do this."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura waved him off as she turned and uncoiled the stethoscope from around her shoulders before having him to sit on the bed. "What seems to be the problem?" She cleared her throat and pressed the device to his chest. She stared at the spot just above the stethoscope, unable to see anything but the curve of his collar bone.

"Tsunade wanted me to get the all clear before sending me out again."

"You're going on another mission? So soon?" Sakura scowled at herself and had to force herself to listen to his heart beat and ignore his muscles. She scribbled down his stats and stepped back, feeling awkward and uncertain of what she should do. Normally, she would have no problem doing the things she had been doing on a daily basis for the past two years, but she couldn't even listen to his breathing without getting distracted.

Kakashi shrugged and glanced up at her, his eyes filled with so many different things. Sakura felt as if she had been punched in the gut and regretted looking at him. "I requested it."

"Oh…" She quickly tucked a piece of pink behind her ear before clearing her throat. Was he that desperate to get away from her? She could feel her self-esteem withering. "I'll just…uhm, I have to check your…" Her throat tightened. Maybe she should have run out of the room before.

She didn't know whether to cry, scream, or shove him back on the bed. Just being in the same room as him made all the feelings and desires flare back up like a million fire crackers had went off inside her. She reached for the glove box on the counter and struggled to pull one on. Just as she managed to slip her left hand correctly into it, Kakashi reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, I think we should talk."

"I know. I mean, I agree…But, I can't right now."

Kakashi stood, towering over her small frame. Sakura felt as if she were standing before a statue; cold, hard and beautiful. She clamped her lip between her teeth and tried to look at something else, anything else. The curtains, the cabinets, the floor, all of it blurred as she glanced around. She couldn't even force herself to look away from him.

How could she force herself to keep her hands to herself when she couldn't even stop looking at him? "What time do you get off work?"

"An hour." She sighed softly as he reached up and grazed her cheek bone with the back of his fingers. No. No. NO. She shook her head and snatched up the folder from the counter. "But, it doesn't matter. We can't do this."

"Meet me outside the gates tonight."

"Kakashi…I-I have a fiancé. He's going to wonder where I'm sneaking off to."

Kakashi nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Sakura couldn't help wondering if he did so to keep them from touching her. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, of course. I'll wait until Midnight…if you don't come before that…well, I guess we'll both have our answers." He smiled beneath that infuriating piece of fabric before patting Sakura on the top of the head as if she were his pet.

While a year ago that would have pissed her off, now…now it was nice. As if he were offering the option that everything could and would go back to normal if she wanted it to. Without another look back, he pulled the door opened and disappeared around the corner, leaving Sakura to stand alone in the room. He hadn't even gotten a full exam, and she wondered if Tsunade had even requested him to have one or if it was all a ploy to get to her.

She scribbled her signature at the bottom of his file, hurried to her office and stuffed it into the proper drawer and slipped her coat on. She had six hours to decide what to do, and the longer she sat around by herself, the more it would seem as if time had stood still. She had to busy herself to pass the time…

More than that, she had to go home and face her fiancé.

_An-Alright. I apologize profusely for the hiatus…I've had a bit of trouble writing this, but I'm definitely back into the hang of it. Expect regular updates as with the Part 1. ^_^ Thank you all so much for reading and giving me insight to what you think! It means so much to me!_


	2. Midnight

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do!_

_Chapter 2: Midnight_

The entire walk home, Sakura had to force herself not to run. She didn't know why she was so anxious to be home, as if as soon as she walked in the door Kyo would give her a perfectly good reason why she should leave or stay. But, the apartment seemed dark and empty when she unlocked the door and threw it open.

She searched the wall for the light switch and blinked in the bright lights of the living room before she gasped and clutched her chest. "Surprise!" Choruses of happy shouts made the kunoichi nearly stumble back into the hallway. She recognized Kyo's grinning face almost instantly, as well as her mother and father's and a few others.

"Wha-what are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to throw you a surprise 'Welcome Home' party." Kyo stepped out of the crowd and circled his arms around her waist before kissing her temple. She was certainly surprised…and a bit uncomfortable. Clearing her throat and trying hard not to blush, Sakura set her satchel down on the hall table and stepped inside.

Her mother threw her arms around her and laughed against her cheek. "Oh, Sakura, I know how much you dislike things like this, but Kyo was so excited when you came home. He missed you terribly." The words cut through Sakura like a knife. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her and for a brief moment, she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat.

Kyo stepped away and grabbed a bottle of chilled, red wine that sat in a bucket of ice on the table. He poured a few glasses and handed them out. Sakura took one in shaking fingers and downed it in nearly one gulp. As she wiped her mouth, a familiar blonde head popped up beside her. She had never felt so grateful to see her best friend in her entire life. Despite the tears that pricked her eyes, Sakura threw her arms around Ino and had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing.

She wanted to spill everything, tell her about the night in the bar, the woods, everything. As if sensing her trouble, Ino pulled away and searched Sakura's face as it struggled not to burst into tears. "Hey…Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Sakura waved her off and laughed, wiping a hand across her eyes to hide the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine…Just a bit over-whelmed at the moment."

Ino smiled sympathetically and nodded, glancing back at the small group of close friends listening to a story Kyo was telling in great detail. Sakura's father laughed and clipped the younger man on the shoulder, pulling him in for a fatherly hug. It was the first time her father had ever showed any kind of affection to a man and Sakura couldn't help trying to picture Kakashi instead of Kyo. Would he be laughing alongside her father, drinking wine and swapping stories?

The thought made her scoff as she grabbed another full glass of wine and downed it.

"Easy, now." Ino glanced at her friend with worry in her eyes as she confiscated the crystal goblet from her hand. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Sakura nodded and tried to forget about the incident in the hospital. There would be no way she and Kakashi could have a future. They would go on missions until they were too old to walk and then what? Go their separate ways? The only thing they had in common was they were good at being ninja and beyond that, there was nothing. Except pure, unadulterated lust toward each other.

Sakura scoffed once again and excused herself to change out of her medic uniform. She undressed slowly, savoring the time she had away from the crowd. Slipping off her shirt, she let it fall into the hamper beside the closet and turned to her dresser. Most of her clothes were for training, work, or comfort.

There was nothing for a 'Welcome Home' party. And just what was he thinking? He knew she hated surprises and parties. He always understood when she passed on the dinners and banquets the councils had and never mentioned it again. Maybe he really had missed her that much…Frowning, Sakura sat on the corner of the bed and stared at a short sleeved, black dress that had been folded and stashed in the back of her drawers. There were a few wrinkles from storage, but overall it would have to do.

The hem hit her right below the knee and the neckline was one she felt comfortable with. All in all, it was a dress Ino would make her change right out of if they were going out together. Sakura felt a tightness in her chest as she thought back to the night in the bar, the night that started it all. How odd it felt to think back to then, how mortified she had been by just flirting with Kakashi.

Now, it seemed silly…especially after his face had been buried deep in the most private place on her body. Her skin tingled at the thought and Sakura had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She had never felt so aroused in her life than she did thinking about that night and if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his lips against her thigh, his stubble scraping against her sensitive skin…

"Sakura? Dear, are you alright?" Her mother's voice was muffled by the door but it still made Sakura practically leap off the bed in fright. Rolling her eyes, she apologized and slipped the dress over her head before combing the creases out of her hair. She glanced back at the alarm clock sitting on top of her bedside table and stared at the numbers. 7:30.

She still had four hours to make a decision...even though she had made up her mind the moment Kakashi had asked her to meet him.

Kyo set the goblets into the dishwasher and wiped the counters down as Sakura sat at the kitchen table. She had drunk nearly four more glasses before their guests had finally made their leave and she was more than a bit tipsy. "Feeling alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"I missed you." He kissed the top of her pink head and sunk into the chair next to hers, smiling at her as he had the days before she left. As if her life hadn't been interrupted by a maniacal medic nin and a very hot, very sexually gifted Copy ninja. Lifting her head from her hand, Sakura studied her fiancé's face.

His features, while handsome, were square and flat. His nose was long and his jaw square…it was as if she hadn't noticed his features until now. He had a small mole on his cheek, just below his right eye and Sakura couldn't help staring at it. Kyo smiled under her scrutiny. "What are you looking at?"

"Just you. Do you…want to go to bed?" She had the intention of sounding sultry, but the wine slurred her words and made it sound less than sexy. Kyo stretched and shrugged his shoulders. "I was actually thinking of reading a bit. We're planning on opening a new clinic in the rural outskirts and I've got to go over the contracts and all that." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Sakura's lips, one that she tried to elongate. But, he was having none of that tonight.

For someone who missed her so much, he sure didn't miss her body.

Frowning, Sakura stood with him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around. "No…I mean, do you want to go to _bed_ with _me."_

"Oh." Kyo paused. "Well, I have to wake up early. I think we should probably hold off tonight." He smiled, even though Sakura could tell he was making excuses. Whatever reason he had for not wanting to sleep with her, Sakura didn't care. She didn't show her anger though, but nodded and kissed him goodnight. Kyo busied himself with pulling open his contracts on the table and immersed himself on business.

Quickly, Sakura raced to their bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. She put her shoes on and kissed Kyo on the cheek before telling him she was off for a run. He nodded, not looking up from the stapled mass of papers in front of him. "Be careful."

For a moment, Sakura stared at him in the open doorway. If he looked up at her, asked her to stay…she would. She would forget about Kakashi and their affair and never look back again. But, Kyo simply turned the page of the contract, slipped his feet out of his shoes and stretched out on the black, leather sofa he had custom made when Sakura moved in.

Pursing her lips, Sakura slipped out the door and let it click shut quietly behind her before she turned to stare at the hallway before her. Her feet moved before she was ready to, as if her body had made its decision long before her head had. Before she could even catch a breath, she was outside in the crisp autumn air. Her heart pounded in her chest harder than she could have ever imagined and she had to take minute to stop.

Could she really do this?

What was she even doing? Was she going to throw herself at Kakashi, at her former teacher and fuck up her chances at a normal life?

She had no idea. But, she had to see him again. Just once more, especially if this was going to be the last time. The way they had ended things back in Lightning country couldn't be the final say in their…relationship? Affair? The word left a bitter taste in the back of Sakura's throat, and she pushed the thought aside, knowing she had to do this…whatever she decided, this had to be done.

She pulled her hood up over her pink pony tail and jogged through the streets, staying away from the nightlife. She didn't need to bump into anyone she recognized and though it was almost midnight, she knew a fair amount of people who would be busying themselves at the restaurants and bars. Her heart leapt into her throat as she rounded the corner and the city gates were looming high above her.

No one sat in the booth beside the doors and Sakura was thankful she had caught them when they were making their rounds. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stayed close to the wall and slipped out into the dark forest surrounding the village. Despite the wind that rustled through the trees, it was awfully quiet.

She could hear her heart thumping wildly beneath her chest and her breath was growing erratic. For a moment, she could do nothing but stand in the middle of the road, her hand against her chest as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to gather her thoughts. It was as if a million voices were in her head.

She could hear her mother chastising her, could hear Kyo, Ino, the tiny wanton voice that she had spent the past few days ignoring all circling in her mind. "I'm going crazy." Sakura muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose as a headache threatened.

"It must be going around." Sakura leapt off the ground at the sound of the voice and whirled to stare into the trees. Kakashi's slender form was silhouetted in shadows, leaning lazily against a tree and Sakura had to step into the woods just to make out the features of his face.

She took a deep breath and stopped far enough away that she couldn't smell him. It would be her downfall if his intoxicating scent swirled around in her head, awakening desire she had trained herself to keep down. The voices in her head ceased, matching the quiet of the night around them.

Her body ached, begging for her to close the distance between them. She dug her heels into the moss beneath her feet. Was this how it was going to be? Awkward and silent between them if this was the end?

As if sensing her question, Kakashi let his head fall so that his eyes were locked in on hers. Oh god, she hadn't expected that. His gaze was filled with a heat so intense she stumbled back a step. Her stomach tightened and she felt a familiar flare between her legs. All thoughts of right and wrong flew from her mind as her feet fought to win their battle.

In two steps she was against his chest, watching as her hands slid up over his arms and down his back. His muscles were hard and she could tell he was tense, that he hadn't expected this reaction at all from her. Her head swam as she took in as much as she could of him; the way his shirt was tight enough to see his collar bone, the contours of his jaw and lips beneath the fabric, his dark eyes staring down at her.

A small moan escaped her mouth as she clamped down on her bottom lip, her fingers curling over the top of the fabric covering his mouth. Her thighs clamped together as her eyes fluttered closed and she breathed in his scent. It made her dizzy.

Kakashi reached up and yanked the hood off her head, his fingers unzipping the front of her sweater quickly. The cold air hit her skin like a rush of water and she couldn't help the shiver than ran over her body. He pushed the jacket down her arms until it fell, forgotten, to the ground below.

Quickly, he scooped Sakura up into his arms until her legs were wrapped around his waist and spun so her back was pinned against the tree. She gasped and let her eyes open wide as his mouth crashed against hers. Oh god, he tasted so good. Sakura arched her back off the tree and rolled her hips across his, unable to help the smirk that stretched her lips as he groaned. "Have you been drinking?"

Her cheeks flushed as she nodded against his lips. "Only a little." She murmured.

Kakashi moved his mouth lower, pressing his lips against her jaw. Sakura's head was still swimming, unable to focus on the building pressure between her thighs and the feel of his mouth against her neck. She gasped, her eyes snapping open as he caught her skin between his teeth. It registered in the back of her mind that she was going to have a mark there, but his hand slipped over her thigh and down the front of her pants and all cognitive thought was gone.

Her head rolled back against the trunk of the tree and she gasped as his finger found her clit. She had no idea that she could feel such an intense feeling from a simple movement. Her entire body was tight, as if every fiber of her being was begging for the release he could give her. She gripped his shoulders tight and bit down her lip so hard she could almost taste blood.

And then his hand was gone, leaving her gasping. She reached for him but he pushed her back. As she opened her eyes, a flash of light passed over them. Gasping, Sakura ducked behind the tree and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Kakashi? Is that you?"

"Yes." She could hear the anger in his usually calm tone. From her hiding place behind the tree, Sakura could see the light sweep the moss and weeds around them, obviously searching for whoever dove away. She could feel the vomit rising in the back of her throat as the flashlight clicked off and cast them in shadow again.

"My god, I thought you were a bandit or something trying to sneak in." The voice was familiar, probably Genma. He always seemed to have gate duty these days. Sakura leaned over and snatched her jacket from the ground and zipped it up, pulling the hood over her head.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not."

Sakura couldn't move from her spot, flattened against the tree trunk, wishing the ground could open up and swallow her whole. What was she going to do? He had to have seen her. No one else but her mother and father had hair as distinct as hers and Genma knew her too well. Oh god, she was so stupid. How could she have ever thought she could do this and get away with it.

Without thinking, she pushed off of the tree trunk and ran past the two ninjas, holding the hood over her head so he couldn't see her again. "Hey! What the-" She ignored Genma as he tried to flick his flashlight at her again but, she was already gone.

The tears stained her cheeks as she ran through the gates. Her hood fell back but she didn't care. All she wanted was to go to bed. Sakura stopped for a breath, leaning over with her hands on her knees. She stumbled over to the side of a market and threw up the contents of her stomach.

With a groan, she leaned against the brick and looked toward the tall apartment building that she and Kyo lived in. She couldn't face him tonight…She needed to be somewhere she could cry and no one ask her questions.

Turning on her heel, Sakura ran to the opposite side of town until a familiar block was in sight. She passed by the first two apartments and took the stairs to the third building two at a time before pounding on the door. It was after midnight, but she knew he would be home. He was always home. The door swung open and Naruto stood in a pair of white, cotton pants and no shirt, rubbing his eyes. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?"

The blonde stepped back and nodded as she passed him into the small living room. "Do you want some tea or something? You look like you've been through hell."

"No thanks. I just want to go to sleep."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and looked suspiciously toward the door. "Sakura, do I need to go kick someone's ass, because I will."

Smiling, Sakura sat on the edge of the couch and shook her head. "Naruto, I just want to sleep." He nodded and turned off the light, pausing at the hallway. Sakura pushed her hood off and cleared her throat. "And can we keep this to ourselves please?"

"Alright, but just say the word and I'll be ready to kick their ass." She smiled again and let it fall from her face as soon as he was out of sight. If anyone deserved to have their ass kicked it was her…

AN- Thanks so much for reviewing! You all rock!


	3. Between The Lines

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do!_

_Chapter 3: Between The Lines_

* * *

Sakura woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. The living room of Naruto's apartment was bathed in gray, morning light. She sat up and slipped her jacket over her arms. Her neck was stiff from the awkward position she had been laying in and her eyes were sore from crying. She pressed the palm of her hands against her forehead, sighed and stood, popping her back.

Naruto's snores were loud from his back bedroom and Sakura decided against waking him up. She would buy him some ramen sometime soon to make up for it. Quietly, Sakura snatched her shoes from beside the door and slid it shut behind her softly.

She didn't know what she was going to tell Kyo. She knew she should tell him the truth, that everything just snowballed out of control and she had never meant for it to go as far as it did…but, she knew that wasn't even the truth.

She had wanted it to go even further. She still wanted it to continue.

Shaking her head, Sakura hurried home, hoping Kyo was still asleep and she could make it seem as if she had come home and slept on the couch. Her stomach was torn and knotted up as she slid the key into the lock of their door and she felt as if she could pass out as the hinges creaked open.

The apartment was quiet and still, but that didn't mean Kyo hadn't waited up until a few hours ago waiting for her. Biting her bottom lip, Sakura slipped her shoes off and laid them quietly by the door before hanging her jacket up. The sleeves were still dirty from where it had laid on the ground.

"Are you seriously going to act as if you didn't just now get home?" Kyo sat at the dining room table, sipping a cup of tea as he read over his contracts. Gasping, Sakura spun and clutched her chest. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Let me guess…Ino?"

Well, he had made that fairly easy. Ducking her head, Sakura nodded. "I ran into her last night and we just got caught up talking. I'm sorry."

Kyo sighed and laid the stapled group of papers down on the kitchen table before standing. He was taller than her, but not like Kakashi. Her cheeks flared at the thought of her former sensei and she ducked into the kitchen for a granola bar. With her back turned, she managed to pull her hair around her neck to hide any marks she might have received the night before. "Sakura, when are you going to stop this?"

She froze with her hand half way in the box of individually wrapped bars as she stared at him. "Stop what?"

"You are twenty years old. You can't keep going out with Ino all the time. It's time for you to grow up. How hard do you think it's going to be if you keep this up until we have children? It's best for you to grow up now, so you can be focused on them." Them? He was acting as if they already had three or four. Sakura tried not to roll her eyes. She turned back toward the cabinet, thankful for the door that hid her face as she slammed the box of granola bars into their place.

She honestly had no idea what to say to him. On one hand, she wanted to scream at him, that how dare he suggest she's so immature. But, on the other…he was right. She wasn't getting any younger and if they were going to get married, he was going to expect children sooner or later. And what then?

Shaking her head, she sighed and closed the cabinet door. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on staying out so late. I was just going to go over there, have a chat, and then leave." Which, technically wasn't a lie. That was what she had planned, just with Kakashi instead of Ino. Kyo pursed his lips and leaned against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest. "It's fine. I have a couple of meetings today so I might be late getting home." He stepped closer, kissed her forehead and frowned. "You may need a shower. You smell as if you've been rolling around in the dirt."

Sakura's cheeks flushed as she tried to keep the memory of Kakashi pressing her against the tree out of her mind. Biting her lip, Sakura nodded and said good bye as Kyo let the door shut behind him. As she slipped her shirt over her head and threw it in the hamper, Sakura thought over all she had to do today.

But first, she really did need to bathe. She slipped under the hot stream and closed her eyes against the heat as it wrapped around her body. It felt as if she were washing a layer of grime off of her. Her apple body wash smelled heavenly as she lathered her arms and legs. Despite the previous night, Sakura felt more determined than depressed.

She knew she was in deep shit if Genma decided to tell anyone…but Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. That was one thing she was certain of. He would protect her and she trusted him with all of her being. What she couldn't rely on was Ino to not open her fat mouth about the night. She had to get to her quick.

Sakura shut the water off and dried quickly, tossing her towel to the floor. She dressed in a pair of cotton black pants and a loose fitting, long sleeve shirt. Her hair was up in a wet ponytail and she barely managed to find matching shoes before she was out the door. Hopping on one foot as she tied her right shoe while simultaneously closing the door, Sakura bumped right into a figure that was waiting on her doorstep.

Ino stared at Sakura's disheveled appearance with a slight smirk. "Off for a run?"

"I was actually coming to see you." She smoothed the fly-away strands of hair back from her face and straightened her shirt, pulling it down past her waistline. The blonde gave her a look over and rolled her eyes. Without a word, she reached into the purse at her side, pulled out a small, silver compact and handed it to Sakura. "Love bites do not become you, my dear."

"Love bites?" Sakura had completely forgotten to check her reflection once out of the shower. She popped open the makeup mirror and gasped at the bright, purple spot on her neck. There were a few elongated marks beside it…Kakashi's teeth?

She felt the color drain from her face before she swathed a thick streak of makeup over the mark. "Jeez, you're acting like you're 14 and your dad's going to catch you or something. I mean, you are allowed to get carried away once in a while, Sakura." Ino scoffed and tossed the concealer back into the bag before leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She nodded toward the door. "So, is Mr. Right still sleeping?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "Uhm, no. He had to leave early. Speaking of getting caught….well, I just have a favor to ask you."

"Ok, what?"

"If anyone asks, will you tell them I stayed at your place last night?"

For a moment, Ino was silent as the inner cogs and mechanisms in her mind turned. Sakura could practically see the wheels turning behind her friend's eyes as she tried to piece things together. Blinking, Ino changed her stance and narrowed her eyes on her pink haired friend. "You slept somewhere else?"

"Just tell them I was at your house, please?"

"Is that a hickey, or a bruise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is that a bruise on your neck from hands, or a hickey from a mouth? Because if someone laid their hands on you, they will die by mine."

Sakura was flabbergasted. Her words sputtered in her mouth as she tried to figure out just what the blonde was insinuating. "It was a mouth."

"But not Kyo's."

"_INO!" _

"_Sakura!"_

Realizing they were still in the hallway, Sakura twisted the door handle to her apartment once again and jerked her friend back inside, ignoring the shouts of protest. "Would you stop jumping to conclusions?"

Ino put her hands on her hips firmly and stood her ground, staring Sakura down like she was some thieving bandit in the woods. "Look, there are only two things I can conclude from this. You've been acting so weird lately, ever since my birthday really. And now you've got a hickey, which let's face it, would not happen with Kyo, you obviously didn't sleep here last night and you're asking me to cover my ass—Oh dear God, it's Naruto isn't it?!"

"Naru—What?! No! God, no. And what do you mean it wouldn't happen with Kyo?"

Ino gave Sakura a look that made her realize her question was rather foolish. Of course he wasn't the type to give hickeys or get lost in the throes of passion to even accidentally give one. Fuck. Feeling cornered, Sakura threw her hands in the air. "What are you even doing here?"

"Covering your ass, apparently...and your neck. It's obvious you aren't going to tell me the truth, which hurts. I would totally confide in you if the tables were turned." The blonde sniffed and feigned hurt as she fell back onto the expensive couch that Kyo refused to let anyone sit on the way she had. Sakura could care less now as she flopped back as well, propping her feet up on the coffee table, knocking over the candles that sat for decoration. Could she really confide in her? Maybe if it were Naruto, she could….but Kakashi?

It was so taboo. Ino would eat it up like cake.

"If I tell you the truth, will you _promise_ not to say a word and to drop it completely?"

"I swear to the universe I will."

"And if I tell you, I get to keep any information to myself alright? No trying to egg things out of me, alright?"

Ino sat up like a puppy begging for a treat and stared at the kunoichi with wide blue eyes. With a sigh, Sakura snatched the throw pillow from beside her, hugged it to her chest, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating so hard, she felt faint. Taking a deep breath, she figured if she was going to do it, now would be the time. "I've been seeing someone behind Kyo's back."

"Who?!"

"That's what I'm not telling you."

"_Saaakurraaa_…you can't just say something like that and not tell me who. What if I guess? Sai? Shikamaru?"

Sakura hit her in the chest with the pillow and rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you, so drop it. I never meant for it to happen…it just kind of did. And once it did, I couldn't stop."

"When did it start?"

Sakura winced, wishing Ino wasn't as curious as she was. "I can't tell you that either. I'm sorry, but you would figure out who it was from that."

Ino sat halfway on the couch, staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. For a long moment, she was silent and still, only moving to shake her head in quiet surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, break it off?" Sakura shrugged helplessly. "It's what I have to do. I already feel like a horrible person for lying to him, but to keep sneaking behind his back is wrong. I need to break it off and just forget about him."

"Wait, which one? Are you talking about breaking it off with Kyo or the other one?"

Sakura scowled and looked away, biting her thumbnail. "I don't know."

* * *

AN- Sorry for the delay! I've been re-working this chapter a bit. Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it greatly .


	4. Addiction

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do!_

_Chapter 4: Addiction_

* * *

As the week progressed Sakura was seriously regretting ever telling Ino about her affair. The blonde kunoichi was at her door step every day with some silly excuse, bringing cookies, popping by to 'talk about the wedding', only to turn it all around and try to goad her into telling her more. Kyo would shake his head and scowl each time Ino unexpectedly came by and then would insist Sakura find more mature friends when she left.

She was getting tired of being caught in the middle of everything.

As for her lover, she hadn't seen nor heard from him since the midnight rendezvous they had. She was worried he had decided to stop the foolishness altogether. With a sigh, Sakura leaned back in her squeaky office chair and tapped the pen against her lip, wondering if there was a way she could contact him.

If he wanted to talk to her, he would have made his way to the hospital by now…Maybe he was waiting on her to make a move. Maybe he was giving her space. Frustrated, Sakura threw the pen against the wall and frowned as the cap bounced onto her desk. She shouldn't be worried about what Hatake Kakashi thought at all!

He was the one she had decided to forget about. She had to make herself stop this and get back to her normal life. What was wrong with her? She was seriously trying to sabotage a relationship that had been close to perfect. All for what? A fling with a man she felt lust for?

Rolling her eyes at herself, Sakura ignored the pen lying forgotten on the floor and slid the last few files in the cabinet before locking it shut. It was a late night for the kunoichi and working until midnight always made her cranky. She had to make her rounds before leaving for the night and that always took a while.

With only her muddled thoughts to accompany her, Sakura walked through the halls, checking on the patients who were awake. She absentmindedly filled their requests and checked their IV's and monitors, going through the motions that were second nature by now.

As she checked off the patients and the time on the board behind the nurse's station, Sakura yawned and waved goodnight to the nurse on duty. "Goodnight." The woman smiled and went back to reading the book she had half-way opened.

Sakura hurried into the locker room where she threw open the metal door and pulled her jacket, purse, and replaced her lab coat on the hook. Just as she shut the door back, a thought popped into her head. Though the thought never occurred to her before, she realized that she had no idea where Kakashi had even moved to after Konoha was rebuilt. Surely his apartment wouldn't be in the same block.

"Forgot something in the office." She pointed her thumb toward the file office she usually sat in and doubled back, pulling her keys out to open the appropriate drawer. She pulled his file relatively quickly and took a breath before she opened the folder. His physical stats were on the first sheet and she thumbed through the papers hastily, searching for the page with his information on it.

Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Age: 34

Sakura blushed and skimmed the page, skipping his weight and height and found the box at the bottom of the page with his general information. Address…He was only a block away from the hospital. Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat. Hurriedly, she memorized the address, slipped the folder back into place and rushed out the doors. The night was cold and Sakura had to zip her jacket up to block the wind that pelted her face.

She glanced toward the direction she walked every night and day and looked back the opposite way. Kakashi on one side, Kyo on the other. As her feet turned to the left, she stopped and shook her head. No. Tonight, she would not give in.

Tonight, she was going home.

Straightening her purse on her arm, she headed off toward her apartment. Though her body was aching for the attention she would get from Kakashi, she knew that in the end her guilt would be too much for her to stand. It would eat her alive and she had to give a conscious effort now.

This was it. No more Hatake Kakashi.

She felt like a drug addict trying to overcome an addiction, promising themselves they'd stay away…she wondered if they all felt like she did, that no matter how much she promised herself, her body would always crave him.

Her feet ached as they carried her up the stairs and she sighed in relief as her door at the end of the hallway came into view. She was going to take a long, hot bath and maybe light some candles. After the 12 hour shift, she was in need of some serious relaxation.

She slipped the key into the lock and threw the door open, dropping the keys onto the hallway table. "I'm home." She announced, pulling her bag off and dumping it on the chair in the living room. Her jacket joined the purse and she turned around, facing the kitchen.

Kakashi stood in the door way, hands in his pockets. Clutching her chest, Sakura jumped back and stumbled against the chair. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Sakura. I didn't know you were home!" Kyo handed an extra cup of tea to Kakashi and grinned at his fiancé. She couldn't form any words as panic and fear gripped her entire body. "I should have told you earlier. I invited Mr. Hatake over to ask his advice on some issues." He smiled and took a seat at the dining table where a slew of papers were spread out on the glass surface.

Still shocked and trembling in terror, Sakura could only stare as the two men sat together and talked about whatever business Kyo was up to now. As her fiancé compared two pieces of paper together, Kakashi glanced up at her, amused by her reaction. He opened his sharingan eye only to wink quickly at her.

Her stomach fluttered and she felt a strange tightness in her chest at the gesture.

It was something so simple, but since their affair had started there had been very little flirting. It made her knees weak. She had another taste of her drug. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Sakura made herself a cup of tea and sipped as she stared at Kakashi. His form was so long and all muscles. She could see the shape of his thighs and back as he sat forward on the table.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye as her fiancé leaned away. Sakura couldn't help letting her tongue slowly trace her lips, tasting the tea that lingered there as he stared. Surely he could smell her arousal. Just being in the same room as her made her soaking wet.

Clearing her throat, Sakura dumped the tea cup into the sink and put her hand on Kyo's shoulder and smiled down at Kakashi. "I'm going to have a bath. I need to relax a bit." She turned to glance down at the man to her right and caught his attention. He could ponder over just how she was going to relax in his own mind.

She made sure to sway her hips as she walked out of the room. Her heart was thundering wildly and she could hardly believe she had actually gotten away with her flirting under Kyo's nose. Was he really that oblivious?

Shaking her head, Sakura ran the hot water and poured the bubble bath into it. The pink bubbles covered the water and Sakura submerged herself slowly under the surface. Half an hour later, she stepped carefully from the bathroom after not hearing any voices and tied that belt around her fluffy, purple robe.

She could hear dishes clinking and a quick peek into the kitchen she found Kyo loading the dishwasher. He turned and gave flashed her a smile. "Feel better?"

"Much!" Sakura leaned against the black, marble counter top. "So, what was that all about?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Hatake?" It was odd hearing that name. She had grown so accustomed to referring to him as just Kakashi, hearing anything formal about him made her cheeks flush. "We were discussing some plans. I've wanted to keep it a secret but I guess there's no harm in letting you know." Kyo held her at arms-length and flashed his perfect, white teeth.

"What is it?"

"I've proposed to the city officials and the others of a medical facility outside Konoha but it would still be affiliated with our village and there would be nothing but profits to gain."

"Wow, that's amazing. Uhm," She paused, hoping she didn't sound too eager to bring up Kakashi. "But, what did that have to do with Kakashi-sensei?"

Kyo waved her off. "Oh, you know how it can be on the outskirts of the village. You can't be too careful. He's going to oversee a scout team in the next week or so. Just to be on the safe side." He turned back to the dishwasher and poured detergent into the small square and closed the door.

Having Kakashi leave was nothing new. He was a ninja, a damn good one at that. Of course he would have other missions…Sakura bit her lip as Kyo planted a kiss on her temple, rubbed her shoulder and headed toward the bedroom.

The knot in her stomach grew as she stood alone in the kitchen. Why was she so worried all of a sudden? Kakashi could take care of himself. Or was it that she was just selfish and didn't want him alone with anyone else. But this was good. She needed the distance between them…Sighing, Sakura grabbed the carton of orange juice and with a glance toward the back bedroom, turned it up and gulped it down.

She knew Kyo would have a fit for her drinking from the carton but she didn't care right now. In fact, she didn't care much about anything. All she wanted was to have this situation cleared up. Could she really live the rest of her life split down the middle? She couldn't be a wife, a kunoichi, and a lover…There was no way she could equally balance every aspect of that life and keep herself sane.

So what was it going to be?

A wife and a kunoichi?

A wife and a lover?

Or the path that looked the darkest. Sighing, Sakura ripped the fridge open, tossed the carton back on the shelf and headed to bed. Kyo was already under the sheets, his nose in the fold of a book as always. As she slid her robe off and tossed it to the hamper in the corner, Kyo cleared his throat. Sakura's neck flushed. Was he expecting sex tonight? She was suddenly nervous.

"Your mother called earlier. She wanted to know what time you'd be there Sunday for tea."

"Shit."

"Sakura." Kyo scolded her cursing and laid his book on his chest.

"Sorry. I just completely forgot."

"Well, it's a big deal to your mother. All of her friends will be there."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura snapped, wrenching the comb through the pink tangles at the back of her neck. Her mother had arranged the silly tea without consulting her daughter first. Sakura hated formal gatherings and dreaded wearing a damned dress to be paraded in front of her friends. They would all 'oo' and 'awe' at the rock on her finger and Sakura would have to force a smile all day to be polite.

"And you know we're having the banquet that night to announce our facility...I was kind of hoping to announce us as well that night."

Sakura stopped her combing and turned slowly to the bed, confusion written across her brow. "Announce us? You mean to the entire village?"

Kyo scoffed and pursed his lips playfully. "Well, the entire village won't be there. But the delegates from the surrounding countries are attending as well as the Hokage and the hospital board. I would love to introduce you as my future wife." Sakura turned back to the mirror so he wouldn't see her blanch at the term. Her stomach wrenched and for a moment, she fought back the urge to vomit.

So now her mother and her fiancé got to parade her around in the same day. Lovely. "As long as Ino can come." Oh yes, she was definitely going to be needing moral support if she was going to make it through that night.

* * *

AN- Wow I've gotten some amazing reviews from you guys and I really hope you know I appreciate each and every one! I wish I could reply to you all personally!


	5. Ice Cream

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do!_

_Chapter 5: Ice Cream_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto threw his arms around Sakura as she slipped inside Ichiraku Ramen. She had promised him several days ago she owed him a bowl of Ramen and wanted a day with someone oblivious to all of the drama surrounding her life. "Hello, Naruto."

They slid into their seats at the counter and placed their order. "This is just like old times! Us eating Ichiraku, except you're treating me instead of all those other times I treated you!"

"You've never treated me to anything."

"Except Sasuke and Sai aren't here."

Sakura frowned and put her chin in her hands. "Yeah well, let's not talk about them." She had enough crazy heartache to deal with for a life time, adding in old flames and crushes would do nothing but depress her.

"Hey. Are you alright, Sakura? You look like you've got something on your mind. I'm an awfully good listener." So much for a day with someone who was oblivious. Since when could Naruto tell when something was on her mind? He was getting too mature these days. Sighing, Sakura sat back in her stool and crossed her arms over her chest.

She had already told Ino, what would one more person hurt? No. Not Naruto. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off. "Here you go." The waitress dropped a steaming bowl of Ramen in front of Sakura and left them in silence.

"Well-" Naruto dove face first into the bowl, shoveling in bites as if he hadn't eaten in a week. So much for being a good listener. Rolling her eyes, Sakura picked up her chop sticks and busied her mouth with stuffing it. Maybe if it was full she wouldn't feel the need to spill her secret to someone else.

They ate in mostly silence. Well, Sakura ate in silence. Naruto launched into a story about his last mission, exaggerating the way he always did. As their bowls emptied and their stomachs grew full, Sakura sat back and pushed her bowl over to the blonde at her left so he could finish it off.

"Naruto?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked over at her and slurped a string of noodles into his mouth before nodding quickly. "Of course, Sakura."

She sighed and picked at the corner of a paper napkin, twisting it as she tried to find the right words in her head. "Say you had to decide between something—"

"Like what?"

Ugh. She should have never brought it up. Rolling her eyes, Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I don't know…say you have two kinds of ice cream that's your favorite...but you only have money for one. How do you decide which to get?"

"Are we really talking about ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Well, what flavor are they?"

Sakura stared at the blonde as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back, patting his over-stuffed belly. "Strawberry and Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Well, I guess whichever one I was craving the most."

Wrong answer. That obviously meant nothing to Sakura in this situation. Shaking her head, Sakura leaned forward and rest her elbows on the counter. "No, that won't work. Say that whichever you chose in that instance would be the end. If you chose Strawberry, then you could never have Mint Chocolate Chip again and vice versa. How would you decide between the two flavors you crave?"

Naruto tapped his chin for a moment and looked out into the street as he thought. After a brief minute, he sat back in his seat. "I guess I would have to look at the future and think about which ever I would crave the most then. I mean, if I just wanted Strawberry because it was what I always got, then that would be cheating myself. I would have to think about all the times I ever got ice cream when I looked at Mint Chocolate Chip and told myself that that was the one I would always want…I guess, I don't really understand what this is all about." He scratched his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Sakura stared at the rolled up, twisted and town napkin she had been clenching in her hand and frowned. How could a conversation about ice cream push her further into her own confusion? He hadn't said anything that she didn't already know…but what could she do?

It wasn't like she could make Kakashi and Kyo stand side by side while she counted 'Eenie Meenie Miney Moe'*. Sighing, Sakura tossed the napkin into the trash bin behind her and climbed off the stool. Naruto followed suite and stretched his arms over his head. "Thanks for the lunch, Sakura-chan! I'm stuffed…Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? How can you eat anymore?"

"Well, you brought it up."

Sakura paid for their meals and together the two exited the shop onto the streets. For a Saturday afternoon, the streets were surprisingly empty of a crowd. A few people strolled along, hand in hand with their significant other or were busy buying vegetables and fruit from the stands. Naruto filled the silence between them with chatter, telling Sakura about a new combination of ice cream he was dying to try.

She nodded along and concentrated more on the conversation the two had had in the ramen shop. She tried to decide once and for all who it would be. Kyo was so…safe. He could give her everything she would ever want. She would be taken care of for the rest of her life with him not to mention the fact that her parents adored him.

She wondered who would be more heart-broken if they split up; Kyo or her parents.

Then there was Kakashi. Breaking up with Kyo for a relationship with her former sensei was just ridiculous! He was Kakashi for heaven's sake! In all the years she had known him, Sakura had never seen him have a real relationship with anyone. She even thought he was gay for a brief time. But with him she would have… Sakura bit her lip and nodded to whatever Naruto was saying.

She didn't know what she would ever gain from Kakashi. A relationship with the man sounded as absurd as dating Naruto. And yet, despite the fact that it sounded so incredibly ridiculous, the more she pictured it the better it became.

He wouldn't smother her, he wouldn't tell her what to do, and he would understand the need she had to be a kunoichi. As they crossed the street to head toward the tiny ice cream café, a glimpse of familiar silver hair caught Sakura's eyes. Quickly, she glanced back and couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the sight of Kakashi.

"Naruto." She grabbed the blonde by the elbow and smiled as sweetly as she could. "I'm sorry, I just remembered I have to…return a book. I'll take a rain check on the ice cream ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sakura doubled back and hoped Naruto didn't follow her. She glanced back to reassure herself that he wasn't and smiled as she spotted him hurrying into the ice cream shop alone.

Kakashi rounded the corner ahead of her and Sakura picked up her pace. "Hey." She called, reaching out to grab his elbow. He turned quickly and a look of pleasant surprise washed over his face. "Hello, Sakura."

Oh God. How could he make her so tongue tied with just two simple words? Everything melted from her mind as she stared up at the small section of his exposed skin. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down to the ground and finished what they had started in the woods.

She swallowed, her tongue suddenly dry as a dessert. "Uhm, can we talk?" She croaked, nodded toward a darkened alley between two shops. He glanced around quickly and nodded, letting her hurry into the shadows. Once she was sure they couldn't be spotted, Sakura turned and took a deep breath and was abruptly cut off by a pair of masked lips on hers.

She sighed heavily and fell into Kakashi's embrace, gripping the front of his jacket in tight fists. "Sorry." He muttered, pulling away. "I've wanted to do that since the other night."

"Me too." Sakura whispered, wondering how in the world she could feel so right when what they were doing was so wrong. Shaking her head, she stepped away from him and frowned. "I wanted to talk to you about that night…Uhm, in the woods. I just wanted to know if..."

"Genma is as clueless as ever, Sakura. I had to deal with a fair amount of teasing from him, but he thinks you were the waitress from Suni's."

Sakura let out a relieved breath and let his words sink in. Wait. Waitress from Suni's? "Why would he think I was some waitress?" Had Kakashi actually been seeing someone before her? Oh God, did she break them up? Worse than that, was he still seeing her too?

She had no reason to be jealous at all, but the thought of Kakashi kissing, holding, and having sex with someone else made the blood beneath her skin boil. The ninja pursed his lips behind his mask and straightened his shoulders, appearing even taller than he was. "No reason."

"No reason? Were you seeing her?"

"Sakura, are you jealous?" The tone in his voice made it clear that he was more annoyed than curious. Sure she had someone else too…but she was stupid enough to think he would wait for her. God, she was a moron. Shaking her head, Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Of course not…Why would I be?"

"I honestly don't know."

Feeling suddenly cornered in a conversation she had no idea how to maneuver through, Sakura straightened her pink hair and zipped her jacket up to her chest. "Well, if you'll excuse me." She hurried out of the dank shadows of the alley and cursed herself for the tears that threatened behind her eyes. Not now, she told herself, pressing her palms into her eyes. From behind her Kakashi stood silently. She could practically feel his presence. Her body was like a magnet to his, craving any close contact it could get. "Sakura…"

"Sakura! There you are!" A voice she hadn't expected to hear prickled the back of her neck and with a gasp, she whirled around to see a familiar, equally pink haired woman hurrying across the street. Her mother was dressed impeccably, with her hair cut short to her shoulders and curled. Ino and Hinata followed closely behind, looking at Sakura with apologies written across their faces.

With wide eyes, Sakura glanced back at Kakashi. He leaned against the corner of the building and pretended to ignore the gathering. Sakura's mother held her at arms-length and smiled sweetly. "We've been looking everywhere for you. If we hadn't run into Nartuo we would have called the whole day off."

"We? Why are you…What?" It was bizarre to see her mother on this side of town but it was even stranger to see her two best friends in tow. Ino glanced suspiciously at the man behind them and Sakura stared pleadingly at her to keep her mouth shut.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Sakura."

From behind the woman, Hinata mouthed 'dress shopping' and Sakura had to suppress a scream deep inside her. "O-of course not! I was just-" She glanced nervously back at Kakashi who kicked off the wall and smiled politely to the group of women. "If you don't mind, Sakura, I think we should discuss those mission reports later." As he waved goodbye to the others, Sakura couldn't help herself as she watched him walk away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Ino gasped suddenly, making them all turn to stare at her. Horrified, Sakura shook her head and bit her lip, begging her best friend with her eyes to just shut up. Ino smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I just really want to start shopping now! Hinata, lead the way!" Ino all but shoved the purple haired kunoichi and Sakura's mother toward the dress shop a few streets down. She looped her arm around Sakura's, making sure the girl didn't try to run.

The attendant was incredibly friendly, but mostly in an 'I just want you to spend money' kind of way. Sakura was offered tea and scones when her mother confirmed their appointment and was promptly seated next to a three way mirror. Everything was happening so fast, Sakura's head spun. She was thankful for the seat beneath her and leaned over to put her head on her knees. Her stomach rolled and she regretted eating so much Ramen earlier.

"Oh God, I can't do this." She mumbled, her words muffled by her legs.

"Uh, why don't you go look for a dress." She recognized her friend's voice and almost smiled at the protests her mother threw at the girl. Ino was desperate to be alone with Sakura, and who could blame her? A hand smoothed Sakura's shoulders as she felt the bench shift under Ino's weight. "God, forehead. You sure know how to mess up your life."

"What am I going to do, Ino? I can't shop for dresses like this!" Sakura sat up and threw her arms in the air. "I don't even want…" The words couldn't come out of her mouth. She didn't even know what they were…

"Yes you can. You can play the charade for now. Just fake a smile, try on some beautiful gowns with your mother and your best friends and when you get home tonight, you can cry and scream into a pillow and figure all this out. Until then, we're here for you." The blonde smiled and squeezed Sakura's shoulders before standing to her feet. Nodding her head in reassurance, Sakura watched her head toward the racks of plastic covered gowns and disappear behind satin and lace.

Ino's plan would have to work for now. She couldn't face a break down in front of her mother. She would cry later and scream like she suggested, but tonight she wasn't going home. Tonight, Sakura was going to Kakashi's and she was putting an end to this.

* * *

AN- I liked this chapter, even though there wasn't much Kakashi/Sakura action. I promise to remedy that soon! I also have a new story up called 'Let The Flames Begin' and if you want to you can read and review it ^_^ Thanks!


	6. If Only

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do! Also, there is a warning for this chapter! Strong Mature content! If you are offended by adult situations, please leave._

_Chapter 6: If Only…_

* * *

Sakura flinched as the bedroom door squeaked open. She glanced back into the darkness, listening for the steady breathing of her unsuspecting fiancé. Biting her lip, Sakura shut the bedroom door and put her forehead against the frame. She felt horrible. She had never drugged someone before, but she had to know Kyo wouldn't wake up to find her gone.

It was incredibly risky, especially since he knew the side effects of one of the most powerful sleeping pills available to the public, but she had to be sure. The clock on their mantle clicked and the small chime struck once.

She hoped Kakashi wouldn't be upset about getting a visitor so late at night. But this had to be done. And if he was angry…well, maybe it would help her end this once and for all.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura slipped her jacket on and shut the front door behind her. The hallway was quiet. No one would be out this late. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hall, reminding her with ever tap tap tap of her shoes of what she was doing. Shaking her head, Sakura hurried out into the night. The wind was strong and cold and chilled her despite the jacket she zipped up to her chin.

The street lights were on, but no one was walking the streets. No one had a reason to be out this late…unless there was someone else in Konoha sneaking around in the dark, to cheat on their spouses. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn't even married yet.

That kind of thinking was what got her in trouble in the first place.

A tiny chill rolled down her spine as she thought back to that night in the bar. If only she hadn't taken her ring off, if only she hadn't forgotten Ino's birthday. Again. If only so many things hadn't happened…

Sakura turned the corner and pulled the hood up over her pink head, not wanting to be recognized by anyone. She was across town in less than ten minutes and she knew she would be on Kakashi's apartment building in the next minute or so.

Her heart was all but pounding like a drum in her chest and she paused on the corner, staring at the building across from her. If only she and Kakashi had had their moment in the bar before she had met Kyo…would it have made a difference? Would Kakashi have dated her, taken her to fancy restaurants, met her parents?

Her chest tightened at the thought. A small part of her scoffed for thinking such a ridiculous thought. It was Kakashi. The thought of him dating _anyone_ was bizzare….But him dating Sakura?

She bit her lip and shook the thoughts from her head. It didn't matter anyway. It hadn't worked out like that, she was engaged and she had to end this with Kakashi. She moved herself one step closer, her heart pounding in her ears. One foot over the other. She forced herself to the front door of the complex and glanced to the list of tenants on the side of the door. H. Kakashi was written in faded ink next to number 247. Her finger hovered over the buzzer and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Her heart was a crazy beat and she could feel her knees getting weak. A small voice in the back of her head was begging for her to push it, to walk up to his apartment, and for him to grab her and have his way with her…No. That was not why she was here!

Taking a deep, shaking breath, Sakura pressed her finger into the buzzer. Seconds passed and turned into minutes without an answer. Was he even home? Was he alone? The second thought sent flares of anger and jealousy into her cold body. Without thinking, she pressed the buzzer again and gasped as the intercom came on. "Yeah?" Came a sleepy, mumbling reply.

Sakura hesitated, staring at the speaker as if it were some alien creature. "Hello?" Kakashi called again, a bit angrier. Blinking, Sakura stepped closer. "It..It's me."

Silence met her for a few seconds and she worried that he wouldn't let her in. The front door clicked open suddenly and she jumped back, startled. "Come on up."

Nodding to herself, Sakura took a deep breath and opened the front door, thankful for the warmth that greeted her. She unzipped her jacket but left the hood up before she began climbing the stairs. The stairwell wound up six floors, but Sakura was stopped on the second floor. Kakashi leaned over the railing, his hair tousled. He was barefoot and had his usual masked shirt and a pair of comfortable linen pants on, the drawstring tied tightly on his hips. Sakura swallowed as she stopped in the middle of the stairs.

She hadn't expected to be met with such a delicious image and she quickly burned it into her memory, to save for later day dreaming. "Hey." She finally managed to whisper, making her way to the second floor landing. He was a few feet from her, but his warmth and scent swirled around and through her with such force she had to close her eyes tightly.

"It's not my birthday is it?"

"No…"

"I figured it must be something special for me to get a visit from my favorite student."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her hands. Though she should have been upset that he immediately figured she was there for sex, the little voice who always reared its ugly head when he was near was singing with joy. Kakashi nodded toward the hallway behind them and led the way. Around the corner to the left, Kakashi stopped by the first door and let it swing open.

Sakura stepped inside and pulled the hood down on her jacket, blinking in the dim light. The kitchen was lit up, and she could see light coming from under a door in the back. Her body flushed as she thought of his bedroom. "Would you like some tea?" His voice made her jump slightly. Nodding, Sakura watched the man strolled to the kitchen and open the top cabinet.

The apartment was barely furnished, with a small futon couch pushed against the wall, a bookshelf and a small potted plant beside it. Sakura pulled her jacket off and laid it across her lap as she sat on the couch. On the top shelf of the bookcase was a framed picture she was familiar with. Team seven. She sighed as Kakashi came back into her view.

"You should really update your pictures. I look so young." She pointed at the frame as Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it would be rather odd if I had recent pictures of you in frames around my apartment."

"Oh…Yeah, I guess it would be." Sakura bit her lip and tried not to look directly at him. He was like a bright light and if she stared too long, she would be blinded.

"Besides," He lowered himself next to her and slumped over, his elbows on his knees. "I have all the recent pictures of you up here." He tapped his forehead and Sakura felt her face burn with heat. Did he mean what she thought meant? He had seen her naked, and he was the copy ninja….Oh, god…The thought of him always having a naked portrait of her in his mind made her suddenly embarrassed and incredibly aroused.

Sakura cleared her throat stared down at her fingers. They were still cold from outside and the tips of her fingers were an odd shade of white. She could only watch as Kakashi reached over and took her left hand in his, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. Her eyes slid shut as he brought her fingers to his lips, pressing warm, clothed kisses to them. Her body gave a quick shudder as she felt the warm flesh of his lips against the pads of her fingers.

Sakura opened her eyes and could feel her insides boiling at the sight of his face. She hadn't seen it since that night on their mission but it still sent a wave of pleasant unease through her. It was so familiar, yet different. A very good different. As if she were a puppet on a string, moving by someone else's actions, Sakura sat up and took her hands away from his face. She stood but only for a moment before sliding onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

It was clear that Kakashi hadn't expected such a bold move from her, and the surprise was written across his face. He recovered quickly and slid his hands around her hips, pressing upwards and under her shirt. It was on the floor before Sakura could even blink and his mouth was against hers. He tasted sweet, like a peppermint. She smirked against his lips as she realized he must have chewed one before she walked up the stairs.

Behind her, Kakashi's finger made quick work of the clasp of her bra and he pulled it off of her shoulders, his fingertips spreading Goosebumps as they moved down her arms. Sakura gasped slightly as he ducked his head and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and though what he was doing to her breasts felt amazing, she wanted something more.

Her fingers slid down his chest and found the drawstring of his pants, pulling at one of them until the knot came free. As she dipped her hand down between his flesh and pants, Kakashi gave a sharp gasp and caught her wrist. "Your hands are very cold." Blushing, Sakura was suddenly aware of herself and brought her arms around to cover her chest.

It was only the second time Kakashi had seen her so bare. It still felt bizarre for him to know what she looked like naked…But, unlike last time. It didn't feel wrong.

Kakashi shifted slightly and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Sakura bit her lip and traced the muscle line of his stomach as he pulled at the button of her pants. It popped open and her zipper was down as she was entranced by the sight of his bare chest. She felt the waist of her pants slip over her ass and she stood, pulling them down the rest of the way. Kakashi was in front of her in a flash, pulling her so close she could feel his cock pressing hard against her.

His hand moved to her hair, gripping a handful in his fist as let his pants drop. They fell back against the couch again, Sakura's legs on either side of him. She managed to glance down and felt her face flush at the sight of his nakedness. "Do you like these at all?" She blinked and looked down as he plucked the band of her blue, lace panties in his fingers. Shrugging, Sakura couldn't find the words. They were her favorite pair. They made her butt look amazing, and she had deliberately chosen them to wear tonight.

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi ripped them off of her hips. Sakura gasped as she saw the shreds of her favorite undies thrown to the floor. His hands took her hips and guided her up and she gasped for entirely different reason this time. She had never been so wet before. She could feel it on her thighs, on her lips and as she hovered over Kakashi's cock, she wondered if he could feel it as well.

Her entire body screamed as she lowered herself onto him. She gripped his shoulders and threw her head back, unable to contain the whimper that burst from her throat. "Oh, my god." She bit her lip as Kakashi's hands gripped her hips and pulled her up slowly before slamming her back down. She had never been filled like this. It was like he was made to be inside her.

After several moments, Sakura leaned forward and pressed her face into his neck, rocking her hips slowly. He matched her movement and she could tell he wanted to move faster. She still needed a moment to get used to his size. It wasn't long before her body was begging for more, though. Kakashi shifted beneath her and once again found a fistful of her hair as he began moving faster. He pulled her head back and though Sakura was never a fan of rough sex, this was different.

The pull of his hands behind her head and the pounding of his cock inside her made her body quiver and the coil deep within her tighten. She could feel sweat dripping down the small of her back and the smell between them was intoxicating her. She leaned back and put her hands on his knees as he let go of her hair and instead kept his grip on her thighs.

The sight of him fucking her was almost as intense as him actually doing it. Her entire body felt empty, as if there was nothing but him filling her and for the first time, Sakura didn't want to come. She didn't want this to be over. But her body was begging her and she bit her lip, unable to stop the tightness. Kakashi gathered her quickly in his arms and gripped her back, his fingers bruising her sides. The pain only mixed with her pleasure and Sakura couldn't help the moan that exploded from inside her. "Oh, Ka..ka…shi." She managed to whimper before her orgasm ripped through her.

The forgotten kettle from the kitchen erupted in a shrill cry but neither paid attention to it. Sakura could hear nothing but the whimpers from her own mouth and the sharp breathing of Kakashi. His fingers tightened around her and before she could finish coming, he came. Sakura bit her lip at the feeling of heat that shot through her and their movements slowed until they were collapsed against each other, breathless.

She could feel his heart pounding against her own and Sakura smiled against his shoulder, not wanting the moment to ever end. But the kettle was screaming by now. "My neighbors hate me right now." Kakashi murmured against her chest, pressing a soft kiss between her breasts. Gently, Kakashi moved Sakura off of him and hurried to the kitchen, still naked. The whistling stopped and Sakura sat up on her elbows, watching. "Still want that tea?"

Shit.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sakura bit her lip. "Sure." Anything to stall him. Quickly, Sakura gathered her clothes and pulled her shirt on. Panties. Where were her panties?! A small strip of blue lace stuck out from beneath the couch and she sighed. Oh yeah. There was nothing left of her panties. Sakura slipped her legs into her pants and as her fingers struggled with the zipper, her eyes burned and prickled with the oncoming river of tears.

She tried to hold back the sob, but her resistance failed. Sakura put her head in her hands and cursed herself. How did she ever think she would be able to come here and break it off with Kakashi? How was she so stupid? The couch beside her shifted and she could feel Kakashi's thigh pressing against hers. "Why am I so awful?"

"Sakura-"

"I can't do anything right. I didn't mean to come over here and have sex with you! I wanted to be good and tell you it was over but I fucked that up too." Her sobbing was violet now and she wondered if her words were even forming correctly.

"Sakura, feeling sorry for yourself won't make things better."

"Feeling sorry for myself?" She glared at him now, her tears making his masked face blurry. "You know what, I _am_ going to feel sorry for myself! My life is total shit right now. I'm getting _married_ in two weeks and yet, here I am. I want to want to be married, but I don't know if I do. How could you tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself_, _when it's because of _you_ that I'm in this mess!" Sakura stood and snatched her jacket up from the floor.

Kakashi rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, the usual lazy expression gone from his eye. "I'm not the one who took my engagement ring off that night in the bar." Sakura gasped. How did he know? "I'm not the one who came on to you, I'm not the one who pushed and pushed despite the fact that someone was telling you to drop it. It isn't anyone's fault but your own, Sakura."

"Oh, and you're so innocent in all of this right, Kakashi? It may not have been you who came on to me in the bar, but it was _you_ who kissed me that night in Hidden Cloud. It was you who sought me at the hospital after I was trying to move on." Despite her anger, Sakura's tears still poured form her eyes and her sobs ached in her chest. "But, you are right about this. It's all my fault. I wish I had never seen you that night." She turned on her heel and grabbed the door knob, her fingers shaking, unable to let this be the end.

Her heart was breaking inside her and all she wanted to do was turn around and run into his arms. She glanced back and could see through her hazy tears, two tea cups sitting on the table, steaming and ready for them to drink. If only things had been different…

Sakura slammed the door shut behind her and ran.

* * *

AN- I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but things will be better….I hope…


	7. Decisions

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do! Not much of a warning for this chapter…sorry to disappoint you L_

_Chapter 7: Decisions_

* * *

"Oh, Sakura. This is beautiful." Sakura watched her mother press a hand to her chest as the older woman took the porcelain tea set out of the perfectly wrapped box. She reached over and set the set on the small table before reaching out for another one. Sakura wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose. The headache that was threatening behind her eyes felt as if it would be a bad one. But she was surrounded by her mother and her mother's friends and didn't want to appear to be an ungrateful hostess.

They had all brought wedding gifts for her and if she opened up another set of fluffy towels, she would puke. Sakura forced a smile and set the box beside her on the floor. "Are you nervous, Sakura?" One of the older ladies asked, sipping her tea as if it were as delicate as a butterfly.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes, but instead shook her head. "Not really."

She stared down at the tea cup in front of her, watching the steam float from the liquid. She hadn't had a cup of tea since the night at Kakashi's. She had just now gotten to where she could look at one without bursting into tears. Her thighs tightened at the mention of Kakashi and her mind turned to the image of him and her in the midst of sex on his couch.

Her cheeks flared suddenly, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite their fight, she couldn't stop thinking about the sex and how amazing it had been. It was just her luck that she would have such a life altering experience and then fixed it so she could never experience it again.

Her body ached at the thought of never having sex that great again. "Sakura?"

Blinking, Sakura turned to see the small gathering of women staring at her. Had she made a noise? Her cheeks flushed brightly. "Hm?"

Sakura's mother pursed her lips and continued the conversation for her. She was silently thankful for her mother's desire to be the center of attention, leaving Sakura to her own thoughts. After another excruciating hour of polite chit-chat, Sakura was washing dishes in the sink. She set a saucer into the dry rack and smiled to the older woman. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

The kunoichi stared into the soapy water for a moment before pulling out a spoon and scrubbing it with the dish towel. "Not that I know of, why?"

"You just seem so jumpy lately."

"Just wedding jitters…" Sakura's throat felt like sandpaper and she swallowed hard before reaching for another dish. "Did…you ever feel like you were getting married just to please everyone else?"

"Of course not. I love your father just as I loved him the day I married him. Do you think Kyo doesn't love you?" Sakura wanted to break the plate in her hand over her own head and scream. Her mother was usually awfully naïve when it came to her daughter's emotions and this time was no different. Resisting the urge to break a dish, Sakura set it down on the counter and sighed. "No. I don't think that."

"Good, because we know he does. You can see it when he looks at you."

Guilt stabbed Sakura's stomach and she looked down at herself just to make sure she hadn't stuck a knife through her midsection on accident. Her mother turned to the cabinet behind them to put the dry dishes away and hummed to herself. The kunoichi rubbed her hands over her tired face and leaned against the fridge. "So, it was only Daddy and no one else? You never had any more boyfriends?"

"Of course, but none of them made me feel the way your father did." Her mother turned her dark eyes on Sakura and scowled. "Honestly, Sakura what is all of this about?"

Oh, nothing. Just your daughter trying to admit she slept with the man you know as her sensei. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself. "Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, dear."

"I'm starting to think it killed itself."

"What was that?" Her mother turned in the doorway to the kitchen, her dark eyebrow raised. Sakura waved her off and followed her into the dining area. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Once in the dining room, surrounded by gifts galore, Sakura sighed at all the boxes. She lifted the closest box and headed toward the front door. It was mostly towels and a few trinkets, but it wasn't heavy. Sakura turned to smile her at mother. "Just think, in 11 days, you'll be married."

The thought sent Sakura's stomach plummeting to the floor but she smiled despite it and reached to hug her mother. She pressed an arm against Sakura's back and the kunoichi winced from the bruises that were still fresh. It was her little reminder that Kakashi's hands had been on her, and he had been inside her. Flushing from head to toe, Sakura said goodbye and hurried from her mother's house.

Once inside her own apartment, Sakura set the box down on the table and stuffed the new towels haphazardly into the linen closet, having to push the door with her foot to get it to close. She knew Kyo wouldn't like the way the towels would fall to the floor when he opened the door, but things like that had stopped mattering to Sakura. Ever since the night at Kakashi's her subconscious has been doing all it could to get Kyo upset.

It was crazy, but she was feeling rather crazy lately.

Maybe if he got so upset at her and gave her a reason to leave, she would go back to Kakashi and apologize and be with him. Sakura rolled her eyes and tossed the box of other gifts in the back of her closet, kicking at the corner so she could shut the door.

Just as she sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped the side zipper on her dress, the doorbell chimed. Sighing, Sakura zipped herself back up and peered through the peek hole to the hallway outside. A familiar blonde ponytail bobbed back and forth and Sakura debated for a moment whether or not to open the door.

She loved her friends and felt bad for ditching them, but today was already rough enough with her mother's naivety and annoying friends pestering her. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Sakura twisted the door knob and threw it open to reveal Ino's bubbly grin. Hinata stood close by and beamed a happy smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just dropped by to see the bride to be—"

"Kyo's not here."

"Perfect." Ino stepped past her bubble gum headed friend and stopped in the living room, her arms crossed over her cleavage. She waited until Hinata was beside her and Sakura had shut the door before launching into her plan. "What time will he be back?"

"I don't know. Late, probably."

"Even better." Ino glanced at the Hyuuga beside her and smirked through her pursed lips. Feeling suddenly blind-sided by whatever was up their sleeves, Sakura let her shoulders fall. "What are you two playing at?" With a quirk of an eyebrow, the blonde reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a long bottle filled with dark liquid. Sakura could practically smell the alcohol from her side of the room.

"Leave a note for Mr. Boring. Tonight is your bachelorette party."

Scoffing, Sakura pulled her hair up into a pony tail. "Isn't the bachelorette party supposed to be the night before the wedding? And he's not boring."

Ino rolled her eyes and looped an arm around her friend's elbow, pulling her and Hinata back to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. "Under normal circumstances yes….but these are not normal circumstances."

"What does that even mean?"

Ino waved her hand and stepped over the pile of towels that had burst out of the closet and sifted through Sakura's side of the clothes hanging before her. She pulled out a few outfits, shook her head and put them back, completely ignoring Sakura's inquisition. Blowing a sigh through her nose, Sakura turned on her heel and narrowed her eyes on the girl standing shyly in the doorway. "Hinata..."

The girl shrugged helplessly. "All she will tell me is that she's on a mission."

Sakura's stomach dropped. Whenever Ino was on a mission, it was usually to get herself laid by the hottest guy of the week, or to get Naruto to notice a very scantily dressed Hinata. Only once has Sakura fell victim to one of these missions, and she ended up punching a guy through the wall by the end of the night. "Perfect!"

"Ino. I'm not going out tonight. Kyo really doesn't like it when-"

The blonde sighed and tossed the garments on the bed. "Are you serious right now? Do you even hear yourself? 'Kyo doesn't like it', 'Kyo thinks this, Kyo thinks that', 'Kyo is just the biggest pussy I've ever met in my entire life'."

"I don't think I've ever said that."

"No. That was a direct quote from me. Sakura, you are letting this man _ruin_ you. Do you remember about a year ago when you, Naruto, Chouji and I broke into Tsunade's house for the sake that she keeps under lock and key? Where did that Sakura go? I think I remember her planning the whole thing!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shook her head. "That isn't fair. I grew up."

"Yeah! You aged ten years in one. That isn't growing up, Sakura. That's being letting some asshole change you into a…a robot!"

"I am _not_ a robot!"

Ino put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Who is Hinata dating right now?"

"What? I…I don't know." Sakura glanced back at the Hyuuga who only ducked her head at the sudden spotlight on her love life. The last Sakura could recall, Hinata was still pining for the ever clueless Naruto. Had she started dating anyone else? "Better yet…where is Kyo right now? Do you even know what he does all day?"

"Are you saying he's lying to me?"

"NO! All I'm saying is that you see nothing anymore. I know you're in a very weird place right now and you're dealing with an affair with Kakashi-sensei—"

"_Ino!_"

"Calm down, I told Hinata weeks ago. We both agree that you've become completely lost in this mess and what you need is a night away from your fiancé, away from Kakashi, and just be yourself again. For one night, Sakura. Can you please just do yourself that? One night?"

Sakura turned her gaze away, focusing on a faint smudge that was right below the light switch on the wall. The words had cut her like a knife and though she would have never admitted it to herself, she knew Ino was right. She had become completely and hopelessly lost lately. If she wasn't thinking about Kakashi, her mind was filled with guilt, or a wedding she wasn't even ready for. Despite the tremble in her chin, Sakura squared her shoulders and glanced down at the outfits Ino had picked out for her.

They were both very typical Ino, with short skirts and even more dramatic necklines. Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have rolled her eyes at them and picked something for herself…but as Ino had said, these were not ordinary circumstances. Instead, she pulled the zipper down on her dress and snatched up the black garment on the bed. "Where are we going?"

Ino grinned like mad and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I don't even know! I hadn't planned that far ahead but we can go anywhere!"

"I need to leave a note."

"I already have one written out!" Ino pulled a note from her purse and threw it on the bed. Scoffing, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You didn't plan where we were going, but you wrote out a note?"

After dressing in a floor length black skirt, with a slit up to her thigh, Sakura paired it with a scarlet, long sleeved top and left her hair up. Though Ino and Hinata both decided on party dresses with heels, Sakura felt far sexier than she had felt in a very long time. In fact, the last time she had felt this kind of heat under her skin was on her mission with Kakashi, the first time they had ever done anything sexual.

The sun set quickly on the night and after an hour scouring the late night scene, Ino had led them into a darkly lit building. There was no line out front like the other bars, and the outside looked like a rundown warehouse. "I've never been here." Hinata piped in as they climbed the stairs to the loft. A bar ran along the length of one wall with stools occupied in front of it. A few tables were set up around it and on the other side, next to the railing were more secluded booths. Sakura was surprised to see the blonde leading them to the booth in the farthest corner.

The music that had been so loud near the bar was quieter as they sat down. Sakura slid into the seat by herself with her two companions sitting across from her. "I think it's fairly new. They don't have a waiting list so it's pretty popular. I'm glad we got a booth." Ino shrugged off her sparkly, purple jacket and grinned up at a waiter that approached.

"Sake, please. For all of us."

He nodded, and glanced flirtingly at the Hyuuga before leaving to fill their order. Sakura glanced back at him and grinned. "I think someone liiikes you!" She said over the song that pounded over the dance floor below. Hinata blushed scarlet and brought the drink menu into her lap, busying herself with studying each drink to avoid flirting with the waiter when he came back.

"Oh that reminds me! Who are you dating, Hinata?"

Ino scoffed and waved her off. "She went out with Shino twice and won't call him back."

"What about Naruto?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed deeper and she sunk down in the booth, covering her nose with the sticky, plastic menu. Three bottles of Sake were dropped onto their table and Ino wasted no time before pouring them a round each. "It was just to make him jealous. No more talk of boys, or fiancés." She cast a heated, blue glance at Sakura as they all tilted their shot glasses up.

Sakura dropped hers onto the table after an hour and shook her head as the liquid hit its destination. It no longer burned the back of her throat but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The booth swam around her and for a moment, Sakura had to lean over on the table to make it stop. "…I just-I don't see what the big deal is." Ino said, brushing her hair from her face. "I mean, you have two guys…_Two_. One that can provide you with everything you need materially….materiallistically…whatever, and one that can give you everything sexually."

From beside her, a flushed Hinata was nodding in agreement. Though she hadn't consumed as much as the other two, she was still feeling the effects. "Plus, it's Kakashi. Who hasn't thought about him in bed?"

Both Ino and Sakura stared with wide eyes at the girl before erupting into laughter. Shaking her head, the pink haired drunk sat back and pushed her hair from her face. "It's not that easy. I don't like having two guys. I just want to be satisfied with one…or neither."

"Well," Hinata asked, declining another shot from Ino. The blonde shrugged and tipped her head back, drinking the last of her bottle. "if you wanted neither, then this would be easy."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It should be easy anyway." Ino chimed in. "Just decide which one you can't live without. Because if you choose Kyo, then your relationship with Kakashi will never be the same again and if you choose Kakashi, well…I doubt Kyo would ever talk to you again."

"You're right."

"Damn right."

"No. You know what. I need to just get over it. I need to do what's right. I lived my entire life with Kakashi-sensei only being my sensei. I think it's time to just get it over with…pull the band-aid off so it won't hurt." Sakura stood quickly from the booth and grabbed her small purse, flinging it over her shoulder despite the dizziness that swarmed her head. Both Ino and Hinata shared a worried look and reached out to stop her. "No. This is what needs to be done so here I go."

Leaving them both behind, Sakura marched as best as she could in three inch heels out of the bar. The night air was brisk and swept her skirt around her legs as she walked. Determined to finally rid herself of the guilt, of the sneaking around, and of the entire affair, Sakura didn't let herself stop or second guess her decision until she was standing at the bottom of the familiar apartment building.

She marched up and was silently thankful for the group of younger kids who were leaving the building. Sakura grabbed the door before it was shut and stood in the warmth of the entry way, taking a deep breath. Her resolve was fading fast and she knew that if she didn't do this now…well, she never would. She had come here once to stop it and had failed. She wouldn't let that happen again.

Stumbling slightly on the first step, Sakura marched up the stairs. Her heels made echoing taps through the stairwell and she cursed herself for picking out such noisy shoes. The hallway was quiet and empty and it made Sakura wonder exactly what time it was. She hadn't intended to stay out so late and hoped Kakashi wasn't asleep…or with someone.

Jealousy flared inside her much like it had the first time she had visited him and she knew that she would have to stop caring so much. Leaning against the railing, Sakura slipped her shoes off and hurried down the hall. She blinked in surprise as she reached his door much sooner than she had intended and her hand hesitated, hovering in front of the silver numbers. 'Just do it, Sakura. You have to be a woman about this. You are a kunoichi, for crying out loud. This needs to be done. Just. Do. It.' Before she could stop herself, her hand was knocking against the door.

A small whimper escaped her throat and she jerked her hand away, her heart pounding wildly beneath her flushed chest. Should she run? Sakura took a step back, the floorboards creaking underneath her feet. Shaking her head, she stopped her retreat and straightened her shoulders. This had to be done. She had to break up with him. After a moment, the door lock twisted and Sakura's heart nearly stopped altogether as Kakashi opened the door.

* * *

AN- I have rewrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, and had so many different things happening and I'm very sorry for such a horrible cliffhanger…but if I hadn't it would be such a long, long chapter. This way is better, trust me. And I have thought out the ending. Expect a few more chapters…maybe four before the ending altogether. I'm playing with the idea of making this a three part series, but I'm much undecided about that. But, thank you for reading and reviewing! It definitely makes my day when I get new reviews! You guys rock!


	8. Control

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_AN- Just to be sure, this is a __sequel__ to __**Between Sheets.**__ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do! Not much of a warning for this chapter…sorry to disappoint you _

_Chapter 8: Control_

Sakura held her breath as the door opened a crack. She didn't know what she would do if someone else's face peeked out, if Kakashi had a woman over. Taking a deep, shaking breath, she glanced over at the chain holding the door in place and felt her shoulders relax at the sight of Kakashi's slender, silver eyebrow raised on his forehead. "Sakura?"

He sounded as if he had been asleep. "Is…is this a bad time?" Her voice sounded so meek and small, not at all as confident and strong as she wanted to be. This wasn't a time for that. She had to be strong for her marriage's sake.

Ugh, _relationship_. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself as Kakashi took a step away from the door. She heard the chain drop before the door swung open and a very shirtless Copy Ninja stood before her, with only a small, dark mask to cover his face and a pair of sleep pants. Sakura choked on her own saliva and coughed, clutching her chest with her free hand, her shoes dangling at her side in her other. She hadn't been expecting that. The lower half of his body had nothing but a pair of linen pants, the same that he had been wearing the first time she had come to visit him late at night.

Her cheeks reddened as her mind quickly filled with the memory of their sex and her panties became a bit damper in the process. Clearing her throat, Sakura took a small step back, putting enough distance between them that she wouldn't be tempted to knock the door down and do exactly what her body wanted her to do. "I just…came by to tell you that I'm over you."

His eyebrow shot upwards on his forehead and Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. She could see his lips pursed behind his mask. "Have you been drinking?"

"I don't see why it matters, but yes."

"So, you've had this drunken epiphany then? That we're through?"

Kakashi leaned against the door frame with an impatient sigh and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Damn him, he was too handsome for his own good. Sakura looked away, focusing on his arms instead of his face, which was no better. His chest was almost as unbelievable as his face. She couldn't help letting her gaze travel down to the small trace of silver hair that disappeared behind the drawstring of his pants. Her fingers itched, twitching beside her in an urge to reach out and feel for herself what was behind that drawstring. Feeling her cheeks flush suddenly, Sakura took a small step back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, averting her eyes away from his body.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter. You and I are done because…this is wrong. It shouldn't have ever happened and…and I'm engaged…and this is wrong." Damnit, why did she have to drink before doing this? A little voice in the back of her head immediately blamed Ino.

"Sakura, are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Swallowing hard, Sakura looked up into his face and bit her lip. His eyes were no longer impatient and expressionless. He stared back at her with such heat and anger and so much more than she could even fathom in her drunken state that her entire being tingled. Even despite her inebriation, Sakura realized that no one had ever looked at her like this…No one ever saw her as powerful as she was, the way he did. She could see that he knew of her strength and determination and skill just by the way he looked at her. He wanted her…and not only sexually.

Kakashi saw her in a way Kyo never could.

It felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut. She wasn't over Kakashi. She never would be.

Sakura shook her head, the dizzying effects of the sake wearing off quite suddenly. "Kakashi…" He closed the distance between them before his name could even leave her lips. His hands found the bruises on her back and the pain only brought the memory of the night they had shared. Sakura let her shoes fall to the floor with a thud as her mouth met his. The fabric of his mask scratched at her skin and she reached up and tugged it over his chin. She breathed a sigh of relief and had to fight to control herself as Kakashi pulled her back in.

Lost in the kiss, she didn't even realize they were inside his apartment until the door was closing behind her and she was pushed against it. Her head swam as his lips moved from hers and found her neck. She thought briefly to her shoes, abandoned in the hallway, until Kakashi's hands found the hem of her shirt. It slipped over her head and onto the floor and as his hands slipped under the wire of her bra, her shoes were completely forgotten. Her feet hit the floor and she headed toward the only place in Kakashi's apartment that she was familiar with. Before she could make it halfway to the couch, he pulled on her hand and Sakura spun, her cheeks flushing hotly.

"No more couches." The dim light of the living room made his face dark and shadowy and the look in his eyes sent a shiver rolling across her skin.

She suddenly felt like a virgin again, trembling in anticipation. Her movements seemed slow as she followed him down the darkened hallway to the bedroom. The door was cracked and she could see the soft, blue of moonlight that filtered in through the blinds. Sakura became acutely aware that she was still in only her bra and skirt as Kakashi circled behind her and shut the door.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers found her waist and turned her slowly around to face him. His fingers burned a path up her bare ribs, over her breast and up to cup her face. Sakura leaned into his grip and her tongue darted out to trace her lips as she glanced up at him. Despite the darkness of the room, she could see his face clearly. The look in his darkened eyes made her feel as if she were slowly burning up from the inside out.

Flames licked her insides as Kakashi inched closer and dipped his head. The urgency that he showed earlier was gone, but she didn't mind at all. As his lips found hers, Sakura couldn't help the tremble that spread through her legs and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. She briefly felt one of his arms snaking around her waist and she was pushed backwards until her legs hit the soft mattress behind her.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Kakashi guided the kunoichi down until she was sitting, on his bed. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip as his finger curled under her chin, lifting her gaze upward. She could only stare, heart pounding wildly inside her, as her former sensei lowered himself down to his knees and put a hand between her legs. He pushed them apart and found the zipper on the side of her skirt, his fingers hot against her hip as he dragged it down.

The black garment slipped out from beneath her and was forgotten on the floor. She sat before him in nothing but her underwear, and though it wasn't the first time, Sakura felt her skin prickling under his gaze.

Kakashi's fingers found her thighs again and he slowly made his way upward, agonizingly slow. Sakura couldn't help letting her head fall back as his knuckles grazed the dampness of her black panties. He pushed the opposing garment aside and slipped one finger between her lips, sliding down until it was inside her. His movements were slow and teasing and as his middle finger slipped back inside her, his thumb circled her clit.

Just as Sakura felt as if she were going to implode in to herself, Kakashi's hand left her. She leaned up and gasped as her body cried out for him, begging for more of his touch. Only a mere second passed before her panties were slipping down her hips and she rose off the bed, both hating and loving the slow pace he was taking. She didn't want any of it to end, but her body was aching for release from this sweet pain.

"I'm trying to take my time," His voice broke the silence and made her heart race. Sakura stared down as he looked up from her thighs, the corner of his lips twisted. "But, you're making it hard not to just fuck you."

His words sent an electric spark through her and though she was definitely enjoying the show, her body needed him. She reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him up onto the bed so that he was between her legs and staring down at her. For the first time in a very long while, Sakura let her body do what it wanted. She reached down and pushed his pants lower, using her right hand to slip between the fabric and his hips.

The sound that rumbled through his chest as she brushed against his cock was like fuel to her fire. Once his pants were no longer in the way, Kakashi slipped an arm under her back and lifted her back off the sheets. Her hips rolled upwards and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as he grazed the heat between her legs with his length.

Before she could move, he lifted her until her chest was pressed against his with his hands snaking their way up her spine. The straps of her bra slipped away from her arms and her nipples responded to the cool air of the bedroom. Kakashi dipped his head and took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, swirling the warmth of his tongue around in teasing circles. Sakura gasped and wound her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, arching her chest into him. She felt the burn of his fingers as it slipped down the curve of her back and gripped her ass, pulling her hip against him hard.

With one hand between their bodies, Kakashi guided himself until he was slipping inside her, moving as slow as he could. Sakura welcomed every inch of him and couldn't keep her hips still against him. She ground into him, wanting to feel every inch until he couldn't get any deeper. He stayed still for a brief moment, letting her get adjusted to the sensation.

The breath in her throat was frozen as Sakura stared up at the darkened ceiling, her lip clamped so hard between her teeth she could taste the familiar metallic of blood. Kakashi guided her up with his hands on her hips and brought her back down sharply, going even deeper. His mouth found her neck and kissed a trail up her throat as he found a slow, agonizing rhythm of up slowly and back down.

Sakura willed herself to move and gripped his shoulders for support, their speed picking up, sweat building on their temples. She could feel that familiar coil winding inside her, tighter and tighter. Her insides felt electric, as if she had a current of pleasure zipping through her body. She glanced down and felt a flare of heat as her eyes met Kakashi's, his sharingan swirling in the shadows.

He let his arm uncurl from behind her back and Sakura felt herself falling to the mattress beneath her. She blinked in surprise and stared with wide eyes as Kakashi gripped her thighs and pulled her back to him, his cock pounding deep inside her. She had never experienced anything like this. It felt as if with every thrust inside her, she felt heat lick her entire body, growing hotter and hotter. She wound her fingers through her pink locks and gripped them at the side of her head as Kakashi's movements grew faster.

Her legs trembled and she could feel his grip bruising her skin, adding a bit of pain to the staggering amount of pleasure she felt. "Oh..God." Her back arched as her word died in her throat. The pressure inside her was growing and she could feel herself slipping closer to the edge. Her body tensed and her hips bucked in time with his, faster and harder until her orgasm was ripping through her. Through the blur in her head, she realized Kakashi wasn't too far behind her. His fingers on her hips tightened and his hips hit against hers so hard, dizziness danced across her eyes until he stopped, breathless.

He leaned forward on his hands, his breath ragged. Sakura sat up on her elbow and looped one arm around his neck, pulling him against her chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he stayed inside her as she closed her eyes.

She had never wanted someone as wholly as she wanted Kakashi. Even when he was deep inside her, it wasn't enough. Sakura leaned against his neck, pressing a kiss to his flushed skin as he brushed a hand through her hair.

All too soon, he slid out of her and rolled over to lie beside her. Despite the darkness, she could still make out the contours and angles of his face and she traced the end of his scar down to his jaw. Kakashi caught her hand in his and smirked as she jumped, caught off guard by his quickness. He kissed the pads of her fingers and reached around him to pull the blanket over her. She was far from cold, but Sakura smiled at the gesture anyway and leaned her head against his chest.

She let his heart beat lull her to sleep and after only a few minutes, Kakashi's breathing was deep and slow. Sakura peeked up to see him fast asleep. She pressed a small kiss to his temple and brushed a strand of damp hair out of his eyes. And in that moment she realized with a heart wrenching, gut twisting epiphany that she was in love.

AN- Ok, I know. I'm a horrible person for making you wait but I had SUCH a hard time writing this. I was going to go the complete opposite way, but I decided this way is best. I'm going to be resolving the story in the next two chapters. Thank you guys SO so so so so so (times infinity) much for your reviews!


	9. Obedience

_Lose Control_

_Summary: Whatever they had is over. Sakura's life has returned to normal and she knows it's for the best…but, it's only a matter of time before they both lose control._

_**Warning: **__I would feel uncomfortable letting you all read this chapter without a bit of disclaimer. There is mention of rape in this chapter so if it makes you feel uncomfortable, message me and I can send you an alternate chapter with it not included. Thank you._

Chapter 9: Obedience

It was apparent to Sakura that she had no plan as to what she was going to do. Her note to Kyo had only said she was going out, not that she would stay gone all night long. If he hadn't drunk himself to a stupor, she was almost certain he would be beating down Ino's door this morning. Maybe she could hurry to Hinata's and lay low there for a couple of hours.

The bed behind her shifted and she felt Kakashi stretch an arm over his head, still sleeping soundly. She had watched the sun rise and had never been able to drift to a deep sleep, waking up at every sound, wondering how she could let herself develop these feelings for Kakashi. She sighed into the pillows that smelled like him and knew there was no other way to feel. Of course she loved Kakashi. He had been her teacher, her protector, her hero on more occasions that she could count.

But to be _in love_ with him?

The feeling left her breathless and she wanted to cry, wanted to push the emotions away, bury them under the rug in her mind. She couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by everything that lay out before her. She was engaged to a man she did not love, and if she was being truly honest with herself for once, she didn't even like Kyo as a person. He was just there; ready to provide for her the rest of her life and sometime very soon she was going to have to end it with him.

Sakura sat up with a horrified gasp as her terrible memory sparked inside her head. Tonight was the banquet where he was going to be announcing the new hospital, and unfortunately, their marriage. She flung the covers off of her body and groped around in the dim, early light for her clothes. He was going to be furious.

"Shit." She growled as she grabbed her panties and wriggled into the tight, black lace. From behind her, the mattress shifted and she glanced over her shoulder to see Kakashi sit up on his elbows. He sighed and pursed his lips as she found her bra hidden halfway under the bedside table. "Why are you always rushing off like this?"

Sakura fastened the clasp behind her back and winced at his words. "I'm not meaning to. I just forgot I have something to do today."

"Oh, and what's that? Hurry back to the life you're trying to run away from?"

Blinking as if he had just slapped her, Sakura let her hands drop to her sides. "First of all, I'm not running away. I have _something_ to do today."

"And I suppose that thing is not tell your fiancé about where you were last night?" He ripped the covers from his still naked body and stood. Sakura's face flushed as she tried hard not to let her gaze travel down his length. He bent and slipped his legs into the pair of pants that she had pulled off of him last night. Sakura swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat and followed after him, stepping into the floor length skirt, zipping it up at her hip.

"Look, it's none of your business what I tell my fiancé, whether he knows about us or not."

Kakashi whirled on her in the middle of the hallway, his eyes narrow and hurt. "It's none of my business that you come to me in the middle of the night, to use me like a toy?"

"I'm not _using_ you, Kakashi."

"You aren't? Well, from where I'm standing, that's exactly what you're doing." His words were cold and felt like a slap in her face. Sakura recoiled slightly and her fingers trembled on the zipper at her side. She could feel her throat tightening but she'd rather be damned than let him see her cry. Hurriedly, she snatched up the rest of her clothes and slipped her arms in her shirt. Through the blur of tears, Sakura bent to the floor and groped under the couch, chair and table for her shoes. A flash of the hallway flared in her mind and she stomped to the door, threw it open and sighed at the empty floor that stretched before her. Someone had stolen her shoes.

Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi whirled around and pushed the pink curtain of hair from her face, glancing backwards at the man she had spent the night with. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a little stab of hurt passed through her as she noticed he had put his mask up. His walls were already back up and she sighed, her shoulders sagging. The feeling of dread, loss, and anger sat like a stone on her chest and the only thing Sakura could do was turn away from him and shut the door behind her.

The tile floor was cold to her feet and she cursed herself for forgetting all about her shoes. They were one of her favorite pairs. Outside, the air was cool and the wind whipped her hair around her face and shoulders. Hardly anyone was out so early and for what felt like the thousandth time in the past month, Sakura felt the shame creep up through her, like a snake winding itself around her limbs.

She hugged her waist tightly and watched her steps until the familiar black and gold gate stood before her. Tilting her head back, she stared up at the building face as the sun broke the horizon and spread over her. Pursing her lips, she inhaled deeply through her nose and made her way up, wondering what she would have to face. Would Kyo have even realized she was gone? Was he even home?

Or would he be waiting on her, up all night with worry that only grew into anger and disgust with each minute she stayed gone. Her body felt drained and weak as she made her way through the halls of stairs until the familiar door was in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura twisted the doorknob in her fingers and held her breath as she pushed it open.

The apartment was dark and silent. She could tell almost immediately that it was empty. Still, Sakura called out for her fiancé and made a trip into every room, just to be sure. As she came out of their bedroom, the girl leaned against the wall and let out a relieved sigh, pushing her hands through her hair. gone all night. The thought of him with another woman not only made her feel nothing, but it also gave her a bit of relief. She actually _hoped_ he was having an affair.

"You are such a stupid, stupid girl." She growled at herself, pulling her clothes off as she hurried to the bathroom. Sakura turned the water as hot as it would go before pulling the shower curtain closed. The spray scalded her skin, but she welcomed the pinpricks of pain they brought. With both hands against the wall, Sakura let the water pour over her hair, watching as it swirled down the drain.

Growling in frustration, she pushed off the wall and shook her hair away from her face, refusing to let the situation depress her. She could still fix everything. All she had to do was tell Kyo the truth and explain to Kakashi that she had an obligation that she couldn't break.

Things would still be alright.

She reached to grab the shampoo bottle that she kept on the side of the tub with the curtain. Just as her fingers curled around the bottle, a hand snatched her wrist and jerked hard. Gasping, Sakura was pulled straight through the spray of water, blocking her vision. She felt herself spinning, her ankle banging hard against the tub's edge as a hand gripped her throat and the other twisted her arm behind her back.

"How nice of you to return home, my dear." Sakura felt her eyes widen as Kyo purred against her ear. Her arm flailed upward and she put as much power into her punch as she could. It soared past his face and struck the mirror instead, sending shards raining down on her feet. Kyo twisted them and hooked an ankle around her, sending her downward, her arm cracking at the shoulder as he held tightly.

Sakura managed to scream only a second before her chin slammed into the tub edge. Pain exploded over her face and she could feel the warmth of blood trickle down on neck. "Shame." Kyo growled as he captured her other arm and pinned it behind her with some sort of restraint. "I was hoping you would cooperate more. Now your pretty face will be marred for tonight."

Shaking the pain from her head, Sakura kicked out and managed to send the sink crumbling to the floor, bits of ceramic pecking her naked body. Kyo snickered from behind her and squeezed her legs together with his. Sakura felt the panic bubbling inside her as her fiancé pulled her from the tub and pressed her face and chest into the littered, tile floor, her ass up in the air. Kyo kept his knee pinned over the back of claves and the other pressing into the back of her shoulder blades. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice shook and she tried to clear her throat.

From the corner of her eye, she could see him above her, holding what looked like a syringe in his grip. He slipped the needle out of its protective cap and spun it in his fingers. "I figured that would have been obvious, Sakura. You drugged me, I drug you. Eye for an eye and all that." He pressed his knee harder into her spine and she couldn't help crying out in pain. He brought his hand down and sank the needle deep into her hip. She could feel a burn as whatever poison he had in the syringe spread into her blood stream.

He pulled the needle out, tossed it into the trash and stood up, taking a cautious step backward. Sakura tried to move, but whether it was whatever he had injected her with or it was the fact that her arms felt like they were breaking, she stayed still. Her thighs trembled and a moment later she was collapsing onto the bathroom floor, the glass from the mirror slicing into her skin. She could feel it all in her head, even though her entire body was numb.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kyo whispered as he knelt beside her, wiping the drying blood from her chin and neck. He rolled her onto her side and grazed his knuckles against her cheek. Sakura wanted to jerk away, wanted to bite him, spit at him, scream, but her body was frozen. She could only stare and breathe. "You know everything that is going on, yet you can do nothing about it. Trust me, it gets better." He slipped his arms under her elbows and lifted her easily. He dragged her across the hallway and into the bedroom, letting her fall on her side on top of the sheets.

"In an hour or so your mind will get hazy while your limbs will start functioning better. You'll be able to move, smile, laugh…all at my command. Whatever I whisper in your ear, you will have no choice but to obey. Don't worry, it won't last forever." He took a seat beside her on the bed, his weight shifting her so that she rolled onto her back. He stared down at her and for the first time, Sakura was actually afraid of him. How had he overcome her so easily?

She was a god damned kunoichi for Hokage's sake!

Kyo laughed as he let his fingers trail down her ribs, spreading over her hips and between her legs. "Don't look so shocked, Sakura. What did you expect would happen? That I would be _thrilled_ you've been fucking that damned Hatake? I've known for a very long time. I don't even care, really. But, I will not have you make a fool of me. You and I will go to the banquet tonight, you as my loving, faithful and obedient fiancé and tomorrow, I will have what I want."

Sakura could already feel her mind become sluggish. She could barely process his words. He had known? How? And what did he mean; he would have what he wanted? She felt her breath sharpen as she felt him slip a finger inside her. Her eyes tightened shut and though she was having a hard time staying conscious through it all, she could feel a tear slip down from her eyes.

AN- I'm sorry for the delay but I was having a horrible time planning the rest of the story out. And now, I've got it figured out nicely…And for those who have begged, the next chapter will be primarily through Kakashi's point of view. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
